life out side my village
by killer naruto namikaze
Summary: Summary When one snake is born different and sees life different than anyone, shut from the outside world and is cursed with the name Demon Spawn . How hard ones life can be when everything is taking away from you family and your way of life. Yeah I'm not so good with summaries lol enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

When one snake is born different and sees life different than anyone, shut from the outside world and is cursed with the name Demon Spawn . How hard ones life can be when everything is taking away from you family and your way of life. Yeah I'm not so good with summaries lol enjoy.

Chapter 1 In the beginning.

It was a nice cool night in a small village. You can hear screaming from a hospital several female deer nurses moving around a pig doctor. A female Black mamba was giving birth.

Grand master Adelram please calm down.

how do you expect me to calm down my wife is giving birth right know and i can't even come in he hissed .

grand master Adelram the people in the village are waiting for you to inform them on this matter.

urg ok grand master. Adelram hissed.

Grand master Adelram and a duck walks and slithers onto a balcony of the hospital

People of Kanta my wife is currently giving birth to my son. Me and my wife have agreed to name him Kadir. I Hope you show him as must respect as you show me and my wife. He will be your father defender. I will train him as my farther trained me. So with that said I'm going check up on my wife and soon to be born son.

Adelram and the duck went back into the hospital

Grand Master Adelram plz come in said a nurse deer

the baby was born but didn't cry instead it hissed at every one but the mother. Adelram just slithered up to the wife the baby snakes finally starts cry.

Im sorry grand master Adelram but your wife didn't make it through.

When grand master Adelram saw his son for the first time he was amazed. He was black but his eyes were bright green and looked like he had bright green scars on his body.

kadir shhhh it's ok I daddy's here don't worry.

And as if by magic the baby snake fell asleep. Adelram looks up from his son and see fear in all the nurses and doctor.

Demon. The Pig doctor said

This pissed Adelram off he quickly started to strangle the elk

I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over your gasping can you repeat yourself doc.

I said Achilles Grand Master Adelram

Now leasing up my son is no demon and if a catch anyone call him a demon aegean I'll show you what a demon really looks like.

After that Adelram let the pig go

He slithered out onto the balcony and yelled if anyone here ever mistreats my son they will have to deal with me. Adelram breaks the balcony in half out of anger.

Grand master Adelram slithers through the crowd, hiding how his son looks

All the citizens were confused by this . Why has he hidding the baby? A little girl asked out loud. And out of the worst timing ever the baby start to cry and move around.

Adelram panicked and picked up his speed trying to get home, until the blanket showed his son. A few people gasped and before anyone could scream in fear Adelram yells. Don't even think about it. Everyone was quiet.

If anyone of you call him a monster or mistreats him ill show you a living hall.

Adelram continued his walk home

You could hear people whispering and one said the word Demon child. Adelram stopped dead and placed his son down carefully. When Kadir was safely on the ground Adelram buckets off towards a bull. He throws him into air, jumps up after him, and starts beating him up. He then slams him on the floor.

I told you no one calls my child a demon.

Adelram picks up his son and goes home .

Sorry guys its soo short but it's only the first chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

If you would like to be in the story give me any insect or animal and a name and how your character looks like an other info :P


	2. Chapter 2 Kadir's life

Chapter 2 Kadir's life

Kadir's POV until further notice

I woke up this morning like i always do, in my pitch black room. I loved the the dark ever since i could remember.

I slithered out of my bed and headed to the kitchen to make my father aka Master Adelram breakfast. I'm not supposed to call him father until I become a master myself.

When he didn't show up for breakfast I just figured that he want off to save the village or at some boring meeting. I don't see why i can't go outside, If i am to save this village one day I should be able know how it looks like.

So many many times i had the temptation to open one of the doors or windows just to get a little peek of the outside world. I wanna know how rain looks like and to see if white snow really is like i have read and heard about.

I know every little thing about this temple. Where the best spot for hiding and were Master Adelram keeps all the junk food. There is a total of five rooms, two are in use which leaves only three for guest, if we ever have any. We have two bathrooms, one is very fancy like while the other one is plan which is used by students.

the training room itself is almost as big as two houses put together. the armory is supposed to be impossible to enter without the key but there's a hole in the ceiling that leads all through the temple. If one was uncareful you could get lost in there, there's also some traps that if you couldn't see in the dark it could cause serious injuries or can kill you. All the shutters were closed never open not even on extremely hot days. the front door was never open and even when Master Adelram left I had to be far away from it.

last time i tried to look out side while he was leaving he had me balanced on the tip of my tail all day with a 25 pound weight balanced on my nose, and that was him going easy on me. He said if I were to ever do that again I would get one week with no food and with extreme training all day, with no breaks only to sleep butt only when he felt it was needed.

I started to do my chores, which was clean the whole temple, since I was the only person left to do it. The temple had no servants to come and clean it so I get the fun jobs of cleaning and cooking.

I heard my bell go off for when i'm supposed the start making lunch. Since I couldn't tell from time of day. I slithered into the kitchen and started to make lunch for Master Adelram. I made some dumplings with white rice with meat with my secret sauce. I waited for Master Adelram to enter and eat his food. After waiting a while i just covered the food and decided to come back and stir it and reheat it throughout the day till dinner. After I finished with the cleaning I heard the training bell go off. which meant it was close to noon. When i entered the training room i found a note from Master Adelram telling me what i had to do for training to day.

First I had to balance on the tip of my tail with a 35 pound weight balanced on my nose till the hour glass was empty. Second on the list I had to enter the fire pit where you have to dodge flames coming out the floor from glass pipes. While you dodged the flames, you had to also dodge flying objects.

The third thing I had to do was accuracy training, simplest thing to do, all I had to do was throw stars at targets and moving straw dummies.

The fourth thing i had to do was the most difficult thing all day, i had keep a dummy safe while i had to go through wooden posts with rotating arms. The slightest touch while make them spin with great force. If the dummy were to get hit at all i had to start all over again.

The fifth thing i had to do was venom training. It's a wooden bull dummy with targets were i had to bite and inject venom in it. I cant bit too deep or too soft or i would end up hurting my fangs.

The last thing i had to do today was practice my tail blade skills. I had to use a very old used rundown blade and try to destroy a dummy. That was a easy day of training.

I heard the dinner bell go off so i slithered into the kitchen to reheat the rice and meat with sauce and served a plate where Master Adelram sits. He enter the Kitchen this time so i just waited till he started to eat.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I just kepted my head down till he said something.

"You won't be eating today Kadir, please serve two more plates for we are having guests today. Please get their room ready for them and a hot bath so it warm for them when they finish dinner. After you're done with that you can do as you wish besides get anywhere near our guests."

I nod my head and started to do as Master Adelram asked of me. I was curious why they were sharing the same room since he said ready a room and not rooms. It was weird for two males to share a room especially for a warrior. So I fixed the beds and after that i started to get their bath ready. I had to go completely around the temple to go get extra towels.

After I got everything ready i heard talking getting closer so i darted out of the room in the opposite direction. I froze after i was a good distance away. While i darted from the room i felt a killer presence. I'll ask Master Adelram about that tomorrow.

I started to head to my room wondering what those two were up to. I had a bad feeling about them. I got into my bed in my pitch black room and started to drift off to sleep to the sound of the wind passing through trees on the outside of the wall. unaware what was coming next.

one i know this is short but im pritty much writting all this on my ipod i borrow my friends laptop untill mine is fixed

second i do have two reader that want their characters added i will be adding them when the time is right other than that

Stay Safe Stay Strong


	3. Chapter 3 things change

chapter 3 things change

I woke up in my pitch black room but it felt different than before. I couldn't quit put my tail on it. so I just slithered it off. I did my morning routine and made breakfast for master Adelram. while i was making his food i felt like i should move from the spot i was standing. When i Did a container of spices fell. It felt like deja vu. I shrugged it off and cleaned up the spice and returned to cooking. Master Adelram came in the kitchen, ate his food, t and left without a word. He didn't even look at me.

I started to to clean the temple and I heard some noises coming from Master Adelram's room. I went to go check up on him. Right before i got to the door the lunch bell went off. So i turned around and headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Once again Master Adelram came in without saying a word. He looked emotionless as he ate his food and left. I wonder if Master Adelram is not feeling well. I decided to go train to get my mind off of master Adelram's weird behavior.

Todays training wouldn't be so easy i had to balance a 35 pound weight in my nose while standing on my tail. If i started to shake i would have to start the timer all over again. I ended up messing up like 25 times. Each time was always half a hour in.

After that i had to go to the fire pit. Easy right? Nope. Wrong. i had to do the flames and fling objects to hit targets for 20 minutes without missing a single mark i failed that one 75 times.

After the fire pit i had to fighting the rotating arms with only my tail blade and guarding the dummy if it gets hit i had to start over again. That one i just gave up on after 78 tries.

Once agaIn i heard noises but sounded like someone fightin so i went to go investigate the noise. it was coming from the front door i slithered faster. I saw two other snakes fighting alongside Master Adelram. They looked to be fighting nothing so i slithered closer still feeling like it was deja vu. I froze i didn't know what they were fighting but what was standing in the middle of them looked terrifying.

Is that what they call a demean? It looked to be floating. His tail was not touching the ground at all and had two extra tails on his upper body. It was blue with white clothing, with gold details and with a crown on his head. it had two pointy things on his head and had a long beard.

"Master Adelram what can i do to help?" but it was like talking to a wall. No response. I tryed calling to the other two snakes but only got the same result.

"No use. Boy, You can help them. I have them trapped fighting their own mind." Said the daemon. His voice was deep it send chills down my spine.

"What do you mean fighting there own minds?"

"I have them fighting an enemy that is not there. One that they do not like. One that they hate with all their might."

"Why do this? What is your reason for doing this to my master and i assume his guest."

"Simple i did it because it feeds me. Their anger. It gives me power and sence they can't defeat their enemy it just makes them even more madder."

I lunged at the daemon, just missing his head.

"Would you like to join ur master? It just makes me more stronger."

"Give me your best shot in not afraid of something so trivial as anger."

The blue daemon blow some dust at me nothing happened so i just got real annoyed

"How come you are not affected by my power?"

"Easy you can't fight something that isn't there."

"How can you not hate anyone? You of all people should hate everybody in this town."

"Why do you say that demon?"

"I do have a name boy. Its Sonnilion."

"Ok Sonneillon. Why do you speak of such things if i haven't seen anyone in this village."

"Oo so daddy has a little secrete that he doesn't want you knowing. Why do you think you can never go outside. Why you have to hide when someone comes over to the temple. Why everything is closed."

"Master saids because I'm not ready to see the outside world."

"Did he know the truth is every one in this village thinks you are a-" but before he could finish master Adelram hit him with his tail sending Sonnilion back a foot or two.

"Looks like the old man is stronger than he looks." Sonnilion said in a playful voice

"Quiet demon. I will not have you tainting my student's mind with ur words." And with that master Adelram started to attack Sonnilion.

Master turned around and throw bottle at me. My guess it will snap them out of the demons power.

I did what master Adelram said to do.

After they snapped out of what they were in they looked at me then each other then started to attack me.

I kept dodging their attacks because i didn't want to fight them. The python hissed. "Who are you and where is master Adelram?!"

I respond to his command and bowed in front of him. "I am master Adelram's student and-" i was cut of by the python.

"I never saw a student here let alone you the whole time we been here."

"Yes well thats a long story and its still confusing to me on how to tell you the reason when i don't even know answer myself."

The python kept attacking me i finally decided that i would deal with master Adelram punishment later for attacking his guess and started to fight back.

The python was a ok fighter. His partner on the other hand was a different story. The viper's attacks were strong and fast. I barely could keep up with him.

I heard master Adelram scream in pain. I froze, almost hitting the viper's head. I stopped a few cenimeters away. Bad decision because the python got a hold of me with his tail then the viper attacked soon after him. I heard another scream of pain come from master Adelram and froze again in mid hit almost hitting the viper again bit this time I darted in the direction I heard master Adelram voice.

I stopped and stared in horror. Master Adelram was fighting something completely different. It was a giant cobra. Master Adelram fangs were broken and he was bleeding bad. To make matters worse the cobra was squeezing the life out of him. No figure of speech. You could see his soul going into the cobras mouth as he squeezing tighter.

I felt hot and uncomfortable like a surge of energy was flowing through my body. I slithered as fast as I could towards the giant cobra and bit him releasing my venom in him. the giant cobra hissed in pain letting master Adelram go and and looking at me. He used his tail to knock me off.

"Ahhh so i see you show your true from. I now i see why everyone hates you." The giant cobra said.

I just got back up and and started to fight him not caring about anything he was saying. I just keep repeating the words. Kill and die.

the demon cobra just kept laughing at me

"Do you not remember what i told you last time? Anger gives me power." He knocked me back with his tail again

I was in so much pain but my body kept on fighting and fighting and every time i would be thrown or knocked back by the cobras tail.

i just layed there on the floor ready to accept my fate. I closed my eyes just waiting for the pain to stop.

It never came. I open one eye weakly and saw the two other snakes i was fighting earlier was kicking the cobras ass. I tried to get up but failed so I started to slither weekly over to master Adelram.

"Master Adelram? Wake up. Come on master. Your can't die yet. Not yet. You promised me. You promised that you would train me to be as good as you. You promised we can be a family when my training was over. Dad. Wake up. You can't die. Not yet. You are all i got left. What will i do without you?"

I started to cry. I didn't care who heard me. I started to shake my dad harder. "Come on dad. Please." I stopped shaking him and layed my head on him.

I felt his tail touch my back

"Son, I'm sorry but I don't think i can keep my promise. I'm sorry. I was going to make you a master today and have a big feast with the whole village but this would do." He coughed up blood. "You are now known as master Kadir. I have a scroll you need to give to grand master Shifu in the valley of peace." He started to cough up more blood.

"I have one last thing i want to give you before i go. there is a box by my bed a green and black box. Its to the weapons safe. There is another black and green box. Use the same key to open it there you will find a tail blade I had made for you for when the time was right.

He started to coif up more blood. I just started to cry even more. "Sorry son i will alway l…love you…" His body went limp. That strange feeling came back. I looked back at the cobra the feeling got even stronger. The pain was slowly fading away.

The two snakes had the cobra pinned down. I just slithered in its direction. His eyes went big. "No. No! Get him away from me!" The viper told it to calm down but the cobra changed into to Sonnilion, breaking free. He threw the python into a wall with his extra tails and use the viper as a living shield. I couldn't control what i was doing nor did i care.

He threw the viper at me. I just dodged as he tried to run but i slithered after him . i wrapped my body around his upper body and bit down on his neck. Once my fangs were in him i scraped them across his throat but no blood only i bright light escaped from him. Sonnilion screamed in agony as he fell to the floor, trying to cover his throat but my body wrapped around him stopped him from doing so. His screams were dying down to nothing until he diapered.

It was quiet for a while i just sat there for awhile. I looked up and saw what i think are stares and the full moon. I looked around me and saw moon flowers everywhere. Yes he did tell me about them when he brought them inside the temple. i just sat up straight which i regretted because the pain came back i weakly slither up to my dads dead body

i heard the two snakes slither up next to me. One of them put its tail on my back. "Can you guys help me bury him? I would like him to be buried here in the moon flowers."

I heard one of them say yes but tomorrow morning so they could get a tombstone for him made.

They helped me into the temple I asked them if they can help me to my fathers room. They said yes. They put me down on his bed. I grabbed the green and black box after the two snakes left the room and i fell asleep crying.

sorry i had to get a new lab top my old one gave out me. i do have chapter 4 in the making because i have to rewrite it and fix little details about it. So it will be up by Friday hopefully before that till next time

Stay Safe Stay Strong


End file.
